Although the concept of providing impact hand tools that are spring driven has been suggested for many years, there does not appear to be an impact hand stamping tool that is safe, easy to use, inexpensive to manufacture, and has an extended wear life.
These and other advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.